


Human Toxins: Night's Revolution

by Psyionic (RealVillainOfTheStory), RealVillainOfTheStory



Series: Human Toxins [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Korrasami - Freeform, OC, OC Centred, Parallel Universes, Racism, Racism or in this case Bendism, Self-Insert, korrasami endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealVillainOfTheStory/pseuds/Psyionic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealVillainOfTheStory/pseuds/RealVillainOfTheStory
Summary: After trying to bring her sister back to life, an alchemist finds herself in a new world governed by different laws. She wakes up missing an arm and a heart, but she gains a powerful Philosopher's Stone in exchange which gives her life. She's not the only one in this new world though. Two Homunculi have followed her through worlds and are aiding in the revolution against benders.Now she's helping the Avatar and her friends stop the Equalists lending her abilities to stop the Powerful Lust and Envy.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Human Toxins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. The Gate

If you’re a god there’s nothing you can’t do. And there certainly isn’t anything you can’t think of. That’s why you would always be bored out of your mind with nothing to do. But, the thing is that those rules only apply in your own universe. Because you’re the one who creates that world, you get everything that might happen to it. A package deal.

So if you want to spice things up, you should look beyond at the works of others and maybe bring back some of their inspiration to your world and see where that goes. That’s what I’m doing right now. Hopefully, those people won’t mind since I don’t own them at all.

Both of these worlds will be familiar to many but one of them has a significant change. One could call it an alternate universe with a different outcome than what happened. In that world two brothers were able to successfully return to their world. But not even family stays together for very long.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Hello everyone, I’m The Toxic-Steel Alchemist and I’m a state alchemist. I’m the one everyone calls in when you need someone to be captured without hassle. Or if you need something fixed, but that’s something else. I studied under the most famous State Alchemist, Edward Elric.

That man is a legend and I’m lucky that I lucked out in having connections to him. If I didn’t I doubt he’d even look at me. Some people say that I reminded him of himself when he was younger. But how could I be like him? He’s the biggest man I know and I’m just a scrawny little girl. He was a child prodigy in transmutation while I had to study hard and train myself day and night. He’s just the perfect human being in every way.

I’m just sad that I had to betray him. He still doesn’t know why I asked to be his apprentice and why I signed up to be a State Alchemist. Well, I did this to learn from the best and see what I could find about the most taboo subject in the world. Human Alchemy. The fact that Edward Elric, the former Fullmetal Alchemist, became my teacher was just a happy accident.

If I couldn’t get him to become my teacher I would’ve had to just research the alchemist library about everything he did and learned on the subject. Good thing it cut some time though. And while I’m not the youngest Alchemist in history I’m still the second youngest thanks to his support. That’s why it hurts doing this behind his back.

But it doesn’t matter now that I can keep my promise and bring her back. It’s been years since I’ve seen my sister’s face. Everyone in my family gave up hope that they would ever see her again. That’s why I had to leave, I couldn’t handle being near them and I haven’t spoken to them since. Now I can happily say that I’m the only one who ever loved her.

I looked at the ingredients in front of me. Water (35 L), Carbon (20 kg), Ammonia (4 L), Lime (1.5 kg), Phosphorous (800 g), Salt (250 g), Saltpeter (100 g), Sulfur (80 g), Fluorine (7.5 g), Iron (5 g), Silicon (3 g) and fifteen traces of other elements. Scientists have studied the human body for centuries and this is the recipe they’ve come up with for the makeup of our human bodies.

Leaving the tray in the middle, I started drawing an alchemic circle with yellow chalk, courtesy of State Alchemists. The drawings made from it are resistant to most methods of erosion including water.

In the past, many alchemists tried to transmute the human body to either augment it or to bring people back from the great beyond. They all failed. So who’s to say I won’t fail? Easy, I have something they didn't, a shard of the philosopher's stone. I found it in my first mission when I became a State Alchemist.

The Stone was buried in the snows of Drachma. I only found it by chance. I was supposed to do recon further into the country but I was chased by a bear. I transmuted an acre of snow into tungsten when I landed on it including the bear. I knew what it was immediately and kept it a secret until I learned everything I could.

Once I finished the transmutation circle something odd happened. The sky outside darkened when the day had been sunny and had a clear sky. I was also smelling something strong and similar to sulphur, but I’m sure it isn’t. I should know since I specialise in chemical transmutations. It’s the quickest way to defeat your opponents. They can’t fight back when they’re knocked out.

I stood with my forehead pressed to the window taking in the sudden coolness of it for a while. I was starting to worry about what I was about to do. I have no clue what happens during a human transmutation. All of the articles I researched never said anything about it and no living person I know of ever performed one.

My breath clouded the window when I sighed. Enough thinking. Today is the day I bring my sister back. I’ve come too far to back down now.

_ It is a little chilly though,  _ I thought as I stopped my hands from touching the circle. I took them away and brought them up to rub my shoulders hoping to give myself some warmth. State Alchemist uniforms are usually not that good for cold weather but my forgetful ass keeps forgetting to get something for this. After that, I rubbed my hands for good luck and pressed my palms on the circle’s line.

Electricity sparked up around me and the circle began to glow a bright blue.  _ The transmutation is working _ , I smiled.

The electricity suddenly became violent and changed its colour into a darker blue. It lashed out breaking the table in the kitchen and tore the pages out of my books. I heard the windows shatter behind me letting strong winds to blow inside. I looked in horror at the ingredients in the middle expecting them to start blowing away but to my surprise, they were already changing shape.

My stone fragment floated off of the ring I created for it and gravitied to the dish. Then the dark blue turned into blood-red as white light burst from the ingredients. I was no longer able to hear anything because of the wind howling in my ears and the sudden torrent of rain that came with it blinded my eyes. But I could still feel that there was something going wrong.

“Elena!” I faintly heard my door splinter and my Teacher’s voice call me.

Pain shot up my hands and I felt my stomach being pulled apart. I screamed in immense pain. My voice was so loud that it could be heard over the winds.

“Elena!”

The red stone was glowing intensely and grew in size. When it was finally as big as my pinky, it flew right into my chest.

I was suddenly standing in front of a door decorated with dozens of black statues. I was no longer in any pain and the chaotic noise was gone. I was alone with the statues in endless whiteness.

They kind of looked almost human when I looked at them closely. At least they had  _ human  _ faces. They were attached to different kinds of animal bodies. It was like the chimera’s that the Sewing-Life Alchemist made. Except that those creatures were completely animal.

My eyes ended up looking at the door after a while. I was curious about what it was. Maybe it was a way back to the real world. Wherever I was, I knew that it was real. This wasn’t a dream.

I took a careful step forward when it creaked open and startled me. Taking another step caused an eye to open and stare at my soul. I was terrified and wanted to run away from it but I kept taking step after step. I didn't scream when thousands of thin shadowy hands stretched out to grab me. I didn't blink as thousands of images filled my head. I couldn’t move when my head felt like it was going to explode. I saw everything and I knew everything.

When I made it past the infinite knowledge, I just kept falling through the darkness. I saw something strange in the dark ahead of me. An Automail arm was just floating there and with everything I saw back there, I recognised it as Edward’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m haven’t completely finished the first part but I have time. it’ll be updated weekly on Fridays for the next 3 months.


	2. A New World

I woke up wrapped in blankets in a white room. I groaned expecting a nurse to maybe burst in with my teacher so that he could scream his head off at me. The guy has serious anger management issues. And even though he’s almost as tall as the Strong-Arm Alchemist, he is still explosive when his height becomes the subject of a conversation.

“Hello?” I called once I realized no one noticed I was awake.

The ceiling in this room didn't have lights I realized. The only light in here came from a lantern next to my bed. But it didn't seem like regular fire, it was much stronger and was as bright as fluorescent light bulbs.

I was starting to think that I wasn’t in a state hospital. If I wasn’t maybe I was somewhere dangerous. Captured. I’ll need a weapon if it’s true.

I reached out with my right hand to draw a transmutation circle on the bed stand but I froze when I saw my arm. My eyes widened and my breath grew shaky. I screamed in horror at the sight of an automail arm where mine should be.

Memories of the gate flooded my head showing me the horrors of everything I learned when I passed through there. And based on what I learned, I knew that what happened to me should be impossible. Something interrupted the transmutation. I should’ve lost more than just my right arm. And I was shoved deeper than I was supposed to go into the gate in order to bring me out into a world I shouldn’t be in.

The sound of the door opening startled me. I clapped my hands and grabbed the lamp forcing it to change into a gun and pointed it at the door.

A woman screamed at the dangerous weapon. Even I was scared of what I made. I’d never transmuted a gun before. I never even held one. It reminded me too much of my uncle. The gun fell to the floor as I seized from the memories. My back hit the bed but I didn't pass out.

Sweat poured out of my forehead as the woman came into the room followed by a man with a pointy mustache. My eyes narrowed expecting them to attack me or inject me with something now that I was awake. It was the smart thing to do when you capture a state alchemist and don’t bind their hands. Especially since I didn't need a transmutation circle anymore now that I’ve looked into the gate.

But maybe they didn't know that and thought that they only needed to take away things I could draw with. Regardless of what they planned, I couldn’t do anything to defend myself right now that I’m paralyzed.

“What. Who are you?” I demanded through my gritted teeth.

“Whadda you mean who am I?” the man demanded as if he expected me to know who he is. “I’m Iknik Blackstone Varrick. The greatest Philanthropist in the world hailing from the southern water tribe! I give cookies to kitties and give kitties to the kiddies! And above all! I’m the one who saved you,” he whispered the last part.

“Amazing. I know. But you might want to keep that mouth closed. You can accidentally eat a moth-fly. Those things taste disgusting when they’re eaten alive. I should know. The last time I had my mouth open was when Zhu Li fixed one of my machines with a thwack of a wrench. I was so surprised…”

I was speechless. Somehow the interrupted transmutation sent me to a comic story that only little kids read while eating their cereal. This man is from Elements: Night’s Revolution and I’m part of it now.

While he kept telling me his story, I relaxed my tense body and began to think about what I would do now.

I didn’t want to stay here. I need to get back to my world and finish my plans. I want my sister to come back to me. But would I be able to open the gate and push through? The only way I got here was because something intruded. Something powerful.

I tried wracking my head for answers. The gate must have shown me some way to do it. But I can’t find the answer. I know I have an answer for that scenario but I guess it’s too much for my brain.

“So girl. What’s your name? And how’s that arm treating ya?” Varrick asked.

I looked up at him remembering my replaced arm. I was still not fully here but I still needed to know what happened to me.

“What? What happened to my arm?”

Varrick thought for a little bit. I guess he was trying to find the best way to tell me.

“A fishing boat found you floating in the water. Your clothes were torn badly and you seemed to have been in the freezing cold too long.

“When we brought you in, our healers did their best to heal you. You had a bad fever and found out that you’re missing an organ. We don’t know which one.” I was surprised at the somber manner he was telling me all this. He seemed to be an excitable man.

“You were also missing an arm. And you carried that,” he pointed at the automail arm attached to me. “We decided to try and give it to you. Uhm you actually helped us go through the procedure. You were talking in your sleep and you somehow knew what was going on,” Varrick chuckled lightly allowing levity to fill him again.

“We also have the miracle doctor here who was a natural at attaching those nerves to the arm.” Varrick glared at the woman next to him who grinned nervously. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say that you’re aware of that invention. Not even I ever got the idea for mechanical limb replacements.

“So girl. What’s your name? Where you from?” He pushed his face onto me barely giving me any room to breathe.

“Uhm… my name is Elena I’m 19 and…”

“What?!? 18?! You’re almost as young as the Avatar!! And that is an odd name you got there. ”

“The Avatar?” I asked not recognising the word.

“Yeah! You know, hot tempered girl. Can bend all four elements. Water, Earth, Fire, Air? Yeah that girl. She’s our chief’s daughter and boy does it show. Last time I tried to talk that man into a business deal, I nearly got slapped by a fish! A FISH!!” I swear his eyes almost bugged out.

“Do you know how humiliating that would be Hoka?!” He cried into the doctor’s shoulder. “Hey, I just realized that it’s a bit dark in here. What happened to the lamp?” Varrick looked at the side table.

Alarmed, I kicked the gun under the bed and prayed the woman wouldn’t rat me out.

“Damn Penguin-Ferret must’ve gotten inside again. Don’t worry I’ll get you another lamp,” he smiled.

“Sir?” The doctor leaned in to whisper into his ear. While they talked I thought over what was happening again.

I’m in a strange world that’s supposed to be fictional. Some of the words and terms seem to be different compared to the work in my dimension but they’re still practically the same. Problem is that I never read the comics and only know them because my Teacher’s goddaughter, Elicia, always talked about them when he brought me to their home. It also happens that the series under performed and was cancelled during the Southern Siege.

Now. What am I going to do? Should I go on and try to find the Elementalist? Or Avatar whatever she calls herself. It might give me something to do while I figure out how to get back home. I also don’t want to be stuck on a tundra. Plus making friends might benefit me if I need help.

“Oh. Hoka reminded me. The arm you carry seems to be a bit smaller so you might experience some problems with your bodily proportions. I would’ve tried to fix it. Make it a bit bigger. But the design is so complex and clearly hasn’t been thought of yet. Maybe. It’s the only replacement you washed up with and I couldn’t be sure I would know how to put it back together after.”

I rolled my eyes as Varrick turned to the side and didn’t even try to lower his voice when he ‘whispered’ a mental note. “Remember to ask Zhu Li to hire new informants in competing companies.”

“Don’t worry,” I sighed. “I know how to fix this thing. My sister worked on Replacement Automail and I learned a lot from her.” My heart was so heavy that I momentarily forgot that I wasn’t in my world and these people didn’t know about automail. “Can you just lead me to some metal scrap?”

“Sure Kid. Follow me.” I quickly got up from the bed and tried to catch up to Varrick as he strode off. But I did spare one last glance at the doctor. There was something weird about her.

“Here we are!” Varrick spread his arms out to the sky as I followed him out into the cold snow.

I was regretting following him out already. I didn’t have any shoes on so I was barefoot in freezing snow.

“Oh yeah. I knew I was forgetting something. Here kid.” Varrick kicked off his shoes in my direction and sunk his toes into the snow. “Those things were just making my feet sweaty.”

“Thanks.” I gagged at the stench of his shoes but put them on gratefully.

Now I could concentrate on my surroundings. We came out of a building that seemed to be the biggest in the village. In fact, it was the only one made of stone. All the other buildings were more like huts and igloos. With only a dozen normal looking ones.

Many people milled around happily talking to each other and going about their business. I found myself trying to look at their eyes. They almost looked like Ishbalans with their light brown skin but seemed to lack the red eyes.

In front of me however stood a pile of twisted metal. The building, maybe it is a hospital, we came out of was right next to the Arctic shelf where giant boats lined the shelf. This pile of metal must be left overs from the construction of a ship. Cool.

“Need Help melting it down? Maybe you could repay me back with some schematics to that arm for saving your life girl.” I groaned again at Varrick’s greed. But he did have a point. I need to repay him somehow for that.

And apparently Varrick didn’t seem to care about money or having me on a life debt either. “The schematics wouldn’t be enough to clear a life debt but I don’t care. I’d take it in a heartbeat. I might even be able to use the designs for that arm to make reverse engineer designs for legs too!”

“No,” I interrupted his planning. “I don’t need help but I will definitely give you the designs later. Before I leave. But just look at what I can do.”

I could feel Varrick’s eyes on me as I prepared a transmutation.

I loved — no, I love — my sister so much. Since she was older than me, she was the one expected to take after our parents. She was supposed to become an Automail engineer. Someone who designs mechanical limb replacements. And luckily for our parents, she loved doing the work.

She would always let me watch her as she experimented with the designs. On several occasions she would even teach me how they would work. Maybe if things were different I would’ve become an engineer too, instead of becoming an alchemist.

I breathed in deeply and focused on what I wanted to create. Then I clapped my hands and placed them onto the scrap metal. It didn’t even take a lot of metal. A foot or two of a metal beam was broken down and slithered into my automail arm.

Purple energy crackled as my arm grew to a proper size for my body.

“That was amazing!” Varrick cried. He literally cried. Tears were streaming down his face and his nose was red sniffling.

I smiled proud of stunning the man.

“Wait. Does that mean you’re an Earth Bender? How the hell did you end up at the South Pole then?!”

“Guh,” I lowered my head in defeat unable to remove the smile from my face. “I was on a, uh, excursion from Earth Central when I fell overboard?”

“Earth Central? Do you mean Republic City? So I guess you’re going to want to return as soon as possible huh!”

“Yeah.”

“Understandable. You can stay here until the next shipment. I’d offer my yacht to take you there but I’m actually going to go somewhere else myself. Not sure when though. Still waiting for the damned telegram!” He kicked the snow in frustration.

“Oh. I keep forgetting these things!” He pulled out a small mirror from his pocket. Does he use that thing all the time? “There was something else our healers couldn’t fix.” I looked into the pocket mirror and gasped.

“It looks like a bruise underneath your eye. Normally our healers can get rid of small superficial things like that. But in this case, not even Katara! Could find a way to make it go away. It seems to be permanent.”

“Well, it’s not that big of a deal,” I bowed my head. Varrick might be annoyingly cheerful and shout everything he says, but he’s been an immense help to me.

“Thank you, Mr Blackstone.”

“Please. Call me Varrick.


	3. Explosive Decisions

I’ve spent a week in rehab. Varrick and the other Water Tribe members have never seen a prosthetic before — them and the rest of this world — and wanted to be sure that I could work well with it.

One of the ways they’ve been making me get used to using the Automail is through training. Training in Physical Combat. As a State Alchemist, I received training in two methods of combat. One involves close combat and the other has to deal with someone using a ranged weapon.

Water Tribe Members have a different type of combat. They call it a martial art and it has to do with ranged attacks. When I heard of it I thought they were pulling my leg, I guess they thought I was free real estate considering my missing arm. Making personal attacks from a distance? Impossible.

But it wasn’t actually that. The martial art actually involves striking quick blows and getting away as fast as possible. Attacks paired with evasion. That’s where it gets its name from. The art is actually originally meant for benders, people who can control and manipulate water. But it could also be learned by non-benders. Which is good since I can’t exactly control the water the way they do. I have to touch it and some of them can just move it with their thoughts.

Today I felt ready to take on their chief and Tonraq isn’t their chief for nothing. This man is a monolith. He made my teacher look like a squirt. Don’t tell him I said that. And he was also the best Water Bender and a Korrath master.

“Hraaaah!” I blocked Tonraq’s punch with my metal arm. That punch was insane. He sent me back several feet even though I made sure I had my feet buried far enough in the snow. I didn't even see him react to punching metal.

I pulled back my arm ready to deliver my own punch but he was already 10 feet away. He’s fast for a buff man.

I broke into a sprint ready to give him a metallic blow but he disappeared from in front of me. My back folded. It felt like an elephant barrelled into me. I crashed face-first into a pile of snow but immediately flipped back onto my feet.

“Attacking my back chief? That’s not very honourable,” I chided, clutching my back.

“In battle, people make split-second decisions all the time! In those moments there might not be a chance for honour. You should remember that,” he explained.

I should be thanking him. His explanation gave me an idea on how to defeat him.

I broke into a sprint toward him again. But this time instead of following through with a frontal assault, I ducked and slid between his legs leaving him surprised. I swept my legs through his as I jumped onto my feet and threw him several feet into the air. That went even better than expected.

I reached up to grab the chief’s hand but Tonraq beat me to the punch and twisted in the air to grab my wrist. I was slammed into the ground and the snow did little to cushion my fall. Stars exploded in my eyes. I tried to move but I was too breathless so I just lied there gasping for beautiful air.

“The match is over. Tonraq is the winner!” The audience erupted into cheers.

“You did well, Elena.” Tonraq extended his hand to me. I took it still trying to breathe.

“Thank you chief,” I wheezed as I finally sucked some air into my lungs.

Tonraq chuckled. “I’m serious. No one except my daughter has ever swept me off my feet. But she’s still the only one that’s defeated me.”

“You must love her,” I observed.

“Yeah. I do. Before she was born the only thing I had to look forward to was coming home to my wife. She’s a great woman but I was trapped in my obligations and they were draining the passion out of me.

“But when my dear Senna told me we were expecting, I was invigorated. Now she’s the one I look forward to seeing all the time. I always wonder what she’s up to. No doubt giving the AirBenders teaching her a hard time.” His laugh was infectious. I almost started laughing along with him.

“Sorry about that. It’s getting late. Why don’t you go get some rest? Varrick is supposed to return tomorrow. Just before the supply ship comes back.”

I politely bowed and thanked him before returning to the temporary home the Water Tribe gave me. It was on the outskirts like I wanted. I didn’t want to hurt anyone during my sleep now that I didn’t need a transmutation circle. It also gave me a little bit of privacy if I wanted to train

* * *

“ _ Elena. _ ” I turned trying to look for whoever said that.

“ _ Elena. _ ” I heard the raspy whispers again. No matter where I was looking, all I could see was darkness.

“Who’s there!” I called into the void.

I walked around boldly trying to find something familiar when I finally stumbled on a person. “Hey, are you the one who’s calling me?” I touched their shoulder.

The person turned and threw my hand off of her and I could only look at her in horror. Bone was visible underneath her skin. Some of the skin wasn’t even there either. Muscle was poking out and blood was leaking from her. Her face looked as if it was melted off or burned. And her hair was thin and stringy hanging from her half-formed scalp.

I somehow knew that I was the one responsible for creating this monster. She’s my sister. My Transmutation gone wrong.

“Elena. Why?” It staggered.

“I’m so sorry.”

* * *

I bet my face was so red right now with the nasty cold wind biting it. A week living in the South Pole wasn’t enough to get me used to it apparently. I love the cold and walked around Central with no sleeves in the middle of winter but the weather here in the south pole is just unbearable. It’s worse than Drachman territory.

It’s usually warmer in the middle of the village thanks to all the people walking around and sharing their body heat. But I don’t like spending much time there either. I feel like an outsider. The kids always look at me in surprise wondering about my light skin, and blonde hair. I get the feeling that there aren’t many people that share my appearance even outside of the village.

It didn't matter though. I preferred to go out into the tundra and practice my alchemy by the ocean.

My hands were covered in gloves. I kept trying to scratch my hands every second in order to get rid of the annoying itch the gloves gave me. I would’ve chucked these into the ocean if they didn't keep my hands warm. There was also the fact that I asked for these like this in order to practice something.

“I just wish Varrick tried to make them more comfortable,” I complained out loud.

The gloves are made out of an ignition cloth similar to my Fuhrer, Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist. He tried to teach me how to perform his alchemy but I never got the hang of it. Give me something with chemicals or physical objects any day instead.

But having another type of alchemy would help me. As far as I know, I came into the beginning of the Elitist Revolution. A civil war with futuristic weapons and flying machines.

Breathing and ignoring the itch on my hands, I snapped my fingers. But the spark exploded in my face sending me flying into a dune. I still couldn’t get the hang of this kind of flame alchemy. I should go back to lighting campfires instead.

“Holy mother of Sheep-Cow!” I cringed as I popped out of the snow. “Was that fire bending?! What are you? The Avatar? Is that you Korra? In disguise? How the hell are you able to change your appearance!” Varrick’s hands started stretching my face and looking at my teeth. “Is this another one of my competitor’s inventions Zhu Li!?”

I sighed. Varrick was back at the worst possible moment. How did he even know I was out here?

“I awt ha Abata,” I protested.

“What do you mean you’re not Korra?! I saw you bend fire! And when you woke up, you were changing the shape of the metals around you. You destroyed the whole Hospital!” He pointed at the hospital which was clearly still standing.

“I didn't wake up bending metal. I only fixed my automail arm. You’re exaggerating Varrick.”

“Maybe so, but it still doesn’t change the fact that you can control Metal and create fire at the same time. Is that why you wanted those gloves! I am on the cusp of greatness with you. You can become my spokesperson. My very own Avatar!” He grinned.

I looked at his assistant begging with my eyes to have her do something. She’s the only one he ever listens to for some reason.

“Sir? Can you back off the poor girl? And even if she is the second Avatar, Integrating her into the company would throw the whole business out of balance. You just can not afford that.” I smiled gratefully and relaxed as Varrick let go of me to think over the advice.

“You’re right Zhu Li,” he grunted. “Elena, if you want my help getting to Republic City, I’m going to need some answers,” he looked at me with intense gravity. “Luckily for you, I have a spa appointment in a few minutes! Let’s go, Zhu Li!” he clapped his hands. “Bring her along!”

“Hey!” I yelled when his assistant picked me up easily and followed Varrick. “This is humiliating! I have legs you know!”

* * *

“Hmm, this is all very interesting! Now, If I were any normal person I would think that you’re a looney that needs to be put in a straight jacket and sent into the deepest part of a Ward! But luckily for you, I’ve experienced a similar phenomenon myself. You see, a few years ago, I found myself in a shady business deal gone wrong! I was running for my life as Zhu Li hadn’t gone with me…” One look at Zhu Li was all I needed to know that this was another one of Varrick’s tall tales.

How did I end up being saved by the craziest yet richest man in this world? At least it didn't take a lot of convincing to make him believe I came from another world. The man took every detail seriously and even asked me about some of the inventions from there. I told him about cameras and films. How people could just turn on a tv in order to get informed by everything that’s going on. It was still in its infancy but we were still far more advanced than him.

“When out of nowhere I stumble across a very familiar and handsome face! Who was it you may ask? Only the best looking man in the world! Me!” I sweat dropped -.-’ as he whipped out his pocket mirror to start kissing his reflection. It reminded me a little too much of Brigadier Armstrong.

“Hey, how long has Korra been gone?” I can’t believe I haven’t asked this question yet, I really need to get the layout of when I am.

“Oh, that girl’s been gone for like a week since we found you. I still remember saying goodbye to that young woman as she made her maiden voyage to the land of hopes and dreams to learn the fluid abilities of the air nomads!” He cried. For some reason I couldn’t believe him.

“There, there sir,” Zhu Li patted his shoulder and gave him a cloth to wipe his tears with.

“Thank you Zhu Li. I’m just so sad that she’s gone. Who’s going to set fire to my ships now?!” Zhu Li whispered to me that that part was true. 

“And I’m also so honoured that you,” he threw himself onto me in an embarrassing embrace. “Elena, the Toxic-Steel Alchemist, has decided to trust me! Even though doing so could’ve turned out into an Explosive Decision since as a Businessman I have many reasons to exploit you. I promise that you will have my full support on any decisions you have and I will work tirelessly to find a way to get you back home one day!” He sniffed.

“Thanks?”

“You know, since you’re in an honest mood,  _ that’s a first, _ ” He muttered under his breath. “You should see our elder Katara, she’s come back from Korra’s training grounds. She might even be able to help you. I’m not going to force you to talk to her since it’s your decision but I highly encourage it. Now I’m off to work on those Automail designs you’ve given me!!”

“Well, I guess? I wanted to check with a healer anyway to see if I hurt myself with that failed flame alchemy.”


	4. The Village Elder

“Is this really necessary?” I shivered, the cold wind attacking my bare back.

The old woman, Katara, had me strip down. I was supposed to get into a tub of water but I was having second thoughts. This is the South Pole. It’s supposed to be the coldest place on Earth and I was going to submerge myself into its icy waters? What was this woman thinking? I can get pneumonia!

“Don’t worry, Elena,” she said in amusement. “The moment you touch the water you won’t feel a thing.”

“That’s probably because frostbite is setting in,” I muttered. I already dropped the tribal coat I’d been given for the cold weather when shouting erupted outside.

“RAIDERS!! Raiders are on the horizon!! Battle formations everyone!”

I looked at Katara who gave an understanding nod. “I’ll be right behind you. I just need to get something.”

“Huh? What are you gonna do? You’re just a healer,” I protested.

“You’ll see,” she smiled.

I ran outside only to spin on my heels and come back inside. I can’t believe I forgot my clothes and almost got assaulted by the microscopic ice daggers flying around in the air.

With winter protection, I finally got outside and ran to the edge of the village. Tonraq was already there mobilizing water benders. He was barking orders and raising ice spikes from the snow.

“Hey, how can I help?” I asked.

He turned to look at me and seemed like he was conflicted.

“This isn’t your fight. You shouldn’t be out here. You should be with Katara.”

“You guys have given me a place to stay. The least I can do is protect the village,” I argued sternly. “What’s the deal with these guys anyway?” The raiders were still far enough away for a briefing at least.

“They’re good for nothing low-lives. Banished criminals from villages around the South Pole. They survive by pillaging those that cast them out. But we’ve never had a problem with them. This is the first time they’re attacking us.” So they’re crooked thieves that probably get a kick from attacking innocent people. Fine, I can deal with that.

“Any important characteristics? Can they control water? Are any of them hidden geniuses? Or are they just attack dogs sent in one direction?”

“Yeah, they’re water benders. And from what I’ve heard they just attack and get what they can before retreating.”

I flexed my wrists and cracked my neck making sure that my bones weren’t stiff. I stepped ahead from the poised warriors trying to feel the air for some carbon.

“What are you doing?” Tonraq asked curiously. Several other men murmured quietly probably because I seemed to be the only girl among them. Either sexism or agism. I’ll be optimistic and say the latter.

“I can feel that there’s an abundance of carbon in the air. It feels old, not like the carbon dioxide we breathe out.” I’m pretty sure that it sounded like I was rambling nonsense but I was about to do something badass.

“Since these raiders can bend water your ice spikes won’t do anything to stop them. That’s why I’m going to reinforce them with a neat trick my teacher taught me,” I smiled.

Making sure that everyone could see me, I clapped my hands and crouched down to touch the snow. Purple electricity spread over the ice spikes and jumped into the air above.

The white snow turned black and hardened. I focused on them and willed the to grew in length too and just to be safe I added a few more feet of spikes.

Tonraq and the others were staring at the spectacle in amazement. Pride swelled in my chest at my accomplishment.

“I used the carbon in the air to transmute the snow into a tough form of Graphite, Graphene,” I explained proudly. “The air is probably much cleaner now that all the pollution is condensed into the spikes.”

“You’re an Earth Bender?”

“If she is then she’s even better than Toph. And at such a young age!”

“But she’s just a girl! A child!” I rolled my eyes at their confirmation of my beliefs.

“A child? She looks about as old as the Avatar.” I glared into the crowd trying to figure out who were the people saying that I’m nothing but a child. I’m a grown woman for their information. 19 years old.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Tonraq promised. “Men ready yourselves! We now have a proper defence! All we need to do now is drive them away!”

We all faced the raiders who were breaking up into groups. Several of them just stopped and climbed off their snowmobiles. Ah, now there’s something I recognize. I’m starting to feel like I’m back in Drachma now, facing off against the invading soldiers of that country.

“Men! Scatter!” the warriors let out their battle cries as they divided into 3 groups. Each one headed into different directions with new commanders to keep them organized and prevent the raiders from going around the barrier and into the village. I stayed with Tonraq and our group was going over the barrier to fight against the raiders who stopped in front of us.

The snow around me melted into water as the battle started. Benders and regular people fought against them. The benders made sure their non-powered friends were protected while they used swords and spears to disrupt the enemy’s control over the water.

I focused on my fight as one of the raiders came running at me. Once he was close enough, I jumped up to meet his face on my foot and knocked him onto the snow unconscious. One thing I learned from my teacher was that humans were no match against machines in a fight. And although I don’t have an automail leg like him, I do keep my boots with metal hidden in the soles.

As Tonraq said, there’s no such thing as fighting dirty in a fight.

“They’re getting through!” Someone warned.

I looked at the barrier and saw that 5 raiders managed to climb over the carbon spears and were on their way toward the village. Without hesitation, I clapped my hands and transmuted an icy golem in front of the raiders.

I half expected them to instantly tear it apart with their water bending since I didn't think it through and couldn’t feel any more carbon in the air because I spent it all on the barrier. But to my surprise, they weren’t able to do anything to it. All they could do was summon spears of ice that stabbed into my golem. This is amazing. Benders can’t manipulate my transmutations!

With that information, I bent down to create two more ice golems to drive away the others, but before I could I felt something stab through my shoulder, the one that wasn’t automail. Looking down I could see that it was a spear made of ice. I reached for it weakly trying to tear it out of me but was stopped by Tonraq.

“Don’t you’ll bleed out. Just leave it in and I’ll take you to Katara immediately.” He ripped a piece of his clothing and tied it careful around the spear and proceeded to carry me.

I feebly shook my head and pleaded with him, “Not yet. Take. Me. To the,” I shut my eyes tight in pain and forced myself to take a deep breath. “Take me to the barrier. And tell your men. To duck,” I finally managed.

“Okay, just hang in there.” Tonraq looked up to his men and shouted, “Clear a path! And on my signal duck!”

Pain shot through my shoulder as the chief started to run with me. I had the urge to scream out but I just kept my teeth clenched and focused on my breathing instead.

“We’re here, what are you going to do, Elena?” He set me down with my back on carbon spikes. I was starting to get light-headed and the snow I was sitting on was already going from pink to dark red.

“Tell them to duck,” I practically whispered as I clapped my hands.

He looked at me with hesitation but nodded. “Now!”

I was slipping, I wasn’t sure how much longer I could stay awake.. It was now or never. I pressed my automail arm on the barrier and willed it to come apart and shoot straight as small sharp daggers.

“Did I get them?” Tonraq’s disappointed expression answered my question.

“You guys think that we wouldn’t understand why you ordered your warriors to duck?” I could hear one of the raiders laugh.

“Tonraq, Elena. You’ve done enough. Get her to my healing hutt. Let your village elder take care of this.” The last thing I remember seeing was Katara creating an enormous wave of water that swept through the raiders and tentacles of water slithering past the village warriors to capture the enemy.

I woke up to a fearful scream. I was submerged in water and in a panic, I leapt out into the cold but warmed air in an igloo. My mind couldn’t keep track of the racing thoughts in my head. Multiple voices were whispering to me. What I couldn’t figure out is how I was back in Fort Briggs.

“What? What the hell are you?!” A girl slapped me and the stinging pain on my cheek snapped me back to reality where gravity pulled me down to my knees. Only then did I realize that I was half-naked.

Only my pants were covering me and stopping my entire body from being exposed. I could see my coat and shirt on a chair. Knowing now what the girl, Katara, and Tonraq were looking at, I covered my chest in embarrassment with my arms.

“What are you talking about?” I demanded pretty sure that my face was even redder than when I was out in a blizzard.

“You, you. You’re missing a heart. And I… I could feel. It’s horrible!” She collapsed and hugged her knees as she cried.

I looked at Katara in confusion begging for an explanation.

“When we removed the remnants of the spear from your shoulder, your wound was healed immediately.” She looked at me with a haunted gaze.

“It was a surprise,” Tonraq admitted. “And I wanted to make sure that you really were fine. So I had Katara scan your body with her healing. And she says that she found something out. Our novice healers couldn’t feel it in you when they took care of you.”

“Yes. Our healers were only able to see what you were missing superficially. Not what you are missing internally. That’s your heart. An important organ for humans,” Katara continued.

“You’re a heartless monster,” Katara’s apprentice pointed accusingly at me.

“But, how does that make me a monster? And-and there has to be some sort of mistake,” I couldn’t look at Katara in the eyes anymore. My mind knew why I might not have a heart anymore, but I didn't want to acknowledge it.

“Because. There’s also something else. We also felt thousands of souls inside of you. All of them crying out in anguish.”

My body was trembling more out of fear than cold now. I needed to prove that this wasn’t happening. I need to know that it’s not what I was thinking.

“Open me up!” I demanded.

“What?!” Tonraq screamed.

“Open me up. With your water bending! I need to know the truth!” I wailed. Tears were pouring out of my eyes now. I removed my arms from my chest and pointed a trembling finger to where my heart is supposed to be. “Right here, I need you to cut me open. Please.”

“I can’t.”

“I wouldn’t be able to do that either,” the old woman agreed.

“What’s the problem?! You guys said I healed instantly from that other wound!” I demanded.

The two leaders still refused. “Fine! I’ll do it myself.”

I transmuted the closest metal I could find into a knife, uncaring for what it was for, and before anyone could stop me, I plunged it into my breast and started carving out my muscle and skin, everything that was in my way.

Thick pools of blood dripped out of me and melted the snow with its heat. I gasped in pain as I kept at it. After a few minutes, I was deep enough into my body and saw the red glow of the philosopher's stone. I wanted to transmute my sister out of love. And the price I paid was the heart that made me human.

“Noo!!” I shrieked until my throat was raw. A million souls were now part of me. My transmutation was useless, I couldn’t save my sister and now I was cursed with these things inside me.


	5. Setting Sails

“You know you don’t have to leave, right?” Tonraq placed a hand on my shoulder.

I look up at him grateful for everything that he’s done for me. He gave me a place to stay and made sure that I was comfortable. Even when I told them about the philosopher stone and its origins he remained understanding of my situation. But I didn't want to stay here any longer.

“Yes. And Katara already told me that I can come and visit whenever I want. But I need to go to Republic City now. I need to figure myself out on my own. And I can’t exactly do that when I’m isolated on an iceberg.”

Tonraq sighed. “Yeah. Take care of yourself out there. And do come back soon.”

“I make no promises,” I smirk.

“You remind me so much of my daughter,” he chuckles.

“Elena! We’re going to be late!” Varrick called from his yacht.

“Okay, chief. Until next time,” I salute him with my automail fingers.

I ran up the ramp excited to finally get out of the icy wastelands the Watertribe people call home. I’m on my way to real civilizations like Central. I was shaking with excitement and Varrick could see it.

“I take it you’re a city gal then,” he smiles as he gazes into the ocean. “I’m comfortable with any place that has a pedicure service. But cities are definitely a place where you can make your mark on the world. The place of hopes and dreams for everyone. We’ve come a long way.

“I’m not sure if you knew this, but it wasn’t long ago when the world only had one city, Ba Sing Se. The rest of the world was just tiny villages like the Watertribe. But Aang, Korra’s previous life, changed that with Republic City. Now the world is advancing slowly. Most of the cities are located in the fire nation thanks to their connection with forging metals, which is completely thanks to me by the way.” For once, I was happy to have Varrick drone on about his life.

So I just leaned my head back and gripped the rails to keep myself in place and looked into the clouds.

* * *

Because the trip to Republic City is so long, about 15 hours on a normal supply ship and only 7 hours on Varrick’s speedy yacht, I had some time to prepare myself on how I’m going to survive in the city. I no longer have the funding of my country, that means; no money, no food, no house, no information, and no supplies.

However, that also means that I’m no longer restricted by laws directed at alchemy. So I can easily make money if I need to, I just need to know how the currency looks like. I can also make gold and silk to sell off. And I won’t be court-martialed if I do human alchemy.

“Varrick, do you have any fabrics?” I ask, coming into the control deck. He seemed to be focused on his driving, but other than that he wasn’t busy.

“Of course I do! Who do you think I am? Stinky Joe?” He turned to his assistant neglecting the wheel for a bit causing the ship to lurch wildly, “Zhu Li, take the wheel!” She bowed and righted the ship allowing me to release my death grip on the door frame.

Varrick led me to the deck below where we entered a fancy looking door with an even fancier wheel acting as a doorknob. You know, one thing I learned on this trip is that I don’t deal with water easily. That’s why I nauseously knock Varrick inside when I fell to the floor.

“Whoa there, little lady. These tides are nothing compared to the ones in the North Pole. It’s much crazier over there, so hold your lunch in. Now, what kind of fabric are you looking for? I got all kinds!” he stood with his hands on his waist.

I carefully got up clinging to the door waiting for the nausea to pass. Once it was finally gone, I could see that Varrick was right. We were in a sewing room with racks stocked with rolls of cloth. Purple and White colours, Velvet and Cotton. Everything I needed to create my wardrobe was in here.

“I think I’m good with this,” I grin.

“Alright. Then if you don’t mind, I’d like to stay and see what you’re going to do.” Varrick made his way to sit at a desk in the back of the room. He kicked off a sewing machine in order to make room for his feet.

“Well, since you couldn’t rescue the clothes I came to this world with, I decided to make some new ones,” I accuse.

“Sorry for doing what any sane person would do and turn torn up clothes into some food. That shirt of yours was delicious though. Once I got past the smoky smog of the city taste, I came across the clear air from the countryside and even tasted the nutritious soil that grew the cotton.”

“At least you kept the watch and gave it back,” I said as I tore a good size of black cloth. Varrick had wanted to study my pocket watch further but I didn’t want to lose it somehow and transmuted it into my arm. It’s still a complete and separate entity so it still boosted my abilities.

I brought over the cloth to an empty table and set it down. I threw the Watertribe coat onto the floor and pulled off the weird garb that goes underneath and left my bra on. Apparently, these people never heard of such things so it’s the only one in existence for the time being.

Clapping my hands, I transmuted the black cloth onto me changing the material into spandex. Now I was wearing a short sleeve black shirt that was tight enough to be a second skin. The reason for this is that baggy clothes don’t let me move easily and sometimes give my opponents the advantage by giving them something to hold onto other than my long hair.

“Whoa! What is that material? And that design, it’s so interesting!” Varrick leaned over his desk to get a closer look.

Next were some pants. Varrick still hasn’t discovered denim apparently so I’ll need to do another transmutation. I got some more black cloth but this time I also got a piece of light blue. I clap my hands and do the same thing to these pieces of cloth after removing the rags covering my legs.

“Another material? This world of yours is something special!” Varrick laughs.

Now that I have the essentials out of the way, I needed to make my Alchemist overcoat. I head over to some navy blue cloth and got a smaller segment this time. Then I tore a little bit more navy blue but from some velvet, if I’m going to remake my uniform I want it to be comfortable and velvet always feels nice.

“Velvet? Are you going to make some royal dress now? I think this is going to your head a little bit!” I ignore Varrick’s teasing and keep scanning the clothing materials. I took little bits of cloth from every colour I could see in the room until I had the same amount of material as what I used to make my jeans.

Clapping my hands I transmuted all of the materials onto me forming the alchemist overcoat that every Military member was given. Turning to Varrick I gave him a theatric pose while struggling to not laugh.

“I have to admit, those clothes are even better than anything I’ve designed. If you make a second set of them then maybe I can…”

“No. This is a uniform for the state military in my world. It’s not a fashion sense for normal civilians,” I refuse.

“Okay fine. But why did you get a little bit of every cloth colour? Your uniform is completely blue, where did the other colours go?” he questions.

“To do this.” I clapped my hands and press them onto my clothes, transmuting them into a pink one-piece dress.

My dress was long and flowing passing my ankles. My sleeves were long and covered my neck and hands covering almost all my skin, the only thing they didn't cover was my left shoulder. That was done intentionally, to give my dress some style and to make sure that it didn't become thin enough to be transparent.

Then I transmuted them again turning my dress into a purple velvet cloak with my Teacher’s symbol drawn in black on it leaving only my jeans pants and shirt untouched.

“Hmm. Your abilities give you the chance to make up disguises on the fly huh.” Varrick narrows his eyes. “I want to work on something similar but I’ll have to make new technology to do so.”

“So are you going to stay in Republic City?” I ask him after turning my cloak back into my Uniform.

“No, Ma’am,” Varrick shakes his head. “I have some business to attend to in the Fire Nation then I have to go meet up with some investors in the North. Ugh, Damn it, I’m going to have to see Unalaq’s ugly face. He’s probably going to be screaming at me about how unspiritual my business is. If I ever get a chance to start an uprise against him, I’ll take it,” he frowns.

“Change of subject. Do you need some hair dye?” Varrick offers.

“Oh, uh, why do you ask?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Because I’m the owner of the hair dye industry. Instead of wasting money in the store, I can just supply you with some dye and give you a makeover myself to disguise your unique hair color. It’d be weird to see someone with yellow hair out and about when not even I’ve thought of creating hair dye like that.” His explanation makes sense. I’ll stick out like a sore thumb if I go out into a city in a world where blondes don’t exist. But I don’t like the idea of covering my hair, even to blend in.

“To be honest, I don’t want to dye my hair. I like it how it is. But if I ever get into any trouble, I can just quickly dye my hair. That’s one of the easiest alchemy tricks novices learn, but thank you,” I smile kindly.

“Well then, I guess I can’t do much more now. Except, follow me. I can give you some of this world’s currency and set you down in one of my many suites spread around Republic City!”


End file.
